DreamRiser (Song)
DreamRiser is the main opening song for Girls und Panzer First Anime Season. *Performed by: ChouCho *Lyrics: Kodama Saori *Music composition: Rino *Music arrangement: H-Wonder |- | style="padding:5px;" | ♦ LYRICS ♦ Japanese Lyrics= ---- I just feel my wind I just feel my shine 空に rise & ride! ---- じれったい夢だって　最初からわかってた 無関心な風に　何度傷ついても 太陽に手をのばす　指先の resonance 瞬きのあいだも　感じたくて ---- 根拠なんていつも　後付けだよ 大人ぶった予防線 飛び越えて今, Bright way! ---- 踏み出した空に 走っていく光 一番先へ 目覚めるスピードで 破れそうな鼓動 連れていくんだ もっと強い 可能性になれ Rise to my feet!! ---- 主張してしまうのは 追いつけていないから? あの風と肩を 並べたい絶対 透明なこの道を 自由自在ジブン次第 イメージできるような わたしでいよう ---- 待ちくたびれたフライングから 明日を変えていくの 過去最高にドキドキしてる! ---- 加速度をあげて 雲を突き抜けて 誰も知らない 進化形の今 息を切らしながら 焼きつけていく 消えない夢が 現実になるよ Fly to the sky!! ---- I'm a "DreamRiser" ---- 踏み出した空に 走っていく光 一番先へ 目覚めるスピードで 破れそうな鼓動 連れていくんだ on the way, 夢で道を描く もっと強い 可能性になれ Rise to my feet!! |-|Japanese Romanji= ---- I just feel my wind I just feel my shine Sora ni rise & ride! ---- Jirettai yume datte saisho kara wakatteta Mukanshin na kaze ni nando kizutsuite mo Taiyou ni te o nobasu yubisaki no resonance Mabataki no aida mo kanjitakute Konkyo nante itsumo atozuke da yo Otonabutta yobousen tobikoete ima, bright way! ---- Fumidashita sora ni hashitteiku hikari Ichiban saki e mezameru supiido de Yaburesou na kodou tsureteiku nda Motto tsuyoi kanousei ni nare Rise to my feet!! ---- Shuchou shiteshimau no wa oitsuketeinai kara? Ano kaze to kata o narabetai zettai Toumei na kono michi o jiyuujizai jibunshidai Imeeji dekiru you na watashi de iyou Machikutabireta furaingu kara Ashita o kaeteiku no kako saikou ni dokidoki shiteru! ---- Kasokudo o agete kumo o tsukinukete Daremo shiranai shinkakei no ima Iki o kirashinagara yakitsuketeiku Kienai yume ga genjitsu ni naru yo Fly to the sky!! ---- I'm a DreamRiser! ---- Fumidashita sora ni hashitteiku hikari Ichiban saki e mezameru supiido de Yaburesou na kodou tsureteiku nda On the way yume de michi o egaku Motto tsuyoi kanousei ni nare Rise to my feet!! |-|English Lyrics= ---- I just feel my wind I just feel my shine Rise and ride into the sky! ---- I knew that these dreams would be vexing from the start even though I noticed the apathetic winds I stretch my fingers out towards the sun and feel their resonance I feel its rays between my blinks Foundations and basics can come afterwards! I'll spearhead into the defense and into the bright way! ---- The light shot forward into the horizon as I took my first steps towards the sky My heart's throbbing like crazy! Let my chances become even stronger! Rise to my feet!! ---- Are my opinions there only because I'm not in the game? I want to be as formidable as the wind This invisible road I follow is out of my own free will and action I want to stay the me that I imagine I'm tired of waiting! I'm flying ahead! I'm going to change the future and my hearts beating like never before! ---- Accelerate forward! Break through even the clouds! No one knows how much I'm evolving! I'm out of breath but I'm burning through the roads! My dream isn't going away! It's going to become a reality! Fly to the sky!! ---- I'm a "DreamRiser" ---- The light shot forward into the horizon as I took my first steps towards the sky My heart's throbbing like crazy! My dreams will light up my path on the way Let my chances become even stronger! Rise to my feet!! |} Category:Songs